


Take Me With You When You Go

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explosions, Fives being awesome, Gen, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Podfic Welcome, Whump, Whumptober 2020, battlefield injuries, no one gets left behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: Rex hears Five's warning a beat too late. The missile impacts mere feet from the Captain, the shockwave launching him down the hillside.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Take Me With You When You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #7: I’ve got you - Carrying  
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!

Rex hears Five's warning a beat too late. The missile impacts mere feet from the Captain, the shockwave launching him down the hillside. Rex bounces once, twice, smacks his head against a rock. He finally comes to a stop against a downed Separatist tank, ears ringing. He lays there, dazed, head throbbing and side burning.

Rex must black out, because the next thing he knows his helmet is off and Fives is lightly slapping his cheek. Rex grunts, ineffectually flapping a hand at Fives.

"You with me, Captain?" Fives’ concern is obvious even through his helmet.

"Jus’ fine," Rex slurs, eyes slipping shut.

"No sleeping Captain! We gotta move to safety!" Fives’ tone sharpens, shading towards panic. He swings one of Rex's arms over his shoulder and grabs his belt with the other, heaving him upright. 

Rex chokes on a scream, lights exploding across his vision. His whole side is burning, a stabbing pain in his knee. His head swims from the pain, and it takes all his focus to stay conscious. Every labored step sends shards of agony through his brain.

"Fives, Fives, stop," Rex croaks. "I'm slowing you down." Fives drags him to cover, ignoring his commands to leave him behind.

"With all due respect sir, shut up." Rex’s jaw clicks shut in surprise. "We never leave a vod behind. I'm getting you to safety, even if I have to carry you.” Fives’ gaze turns speculative. "Actually, that might not be a bad idea." Despite the Captain’s protests, Fives rearranges Rex so he’s slung as comfortably as possible across his shoulders. "Don't worry, sir. I've got you." 

Rex is only aware in flashes after that. Bouncing as Fives runs from cover to cover. The rat-tat-tat of Hardcase’s Z6 rotary cannon as he lays down what must be cover fire. General Skywalker calling for a medic.

At the soft touch and voice of Kix, Rex surrenders his grasp on consciousness. He knows his vode will take care of him. 

He is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
